Nightmare
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Josh didn't know the secret that Drake had been keeping for so long. He didn't know what to expect, but all he knows is he needs to find out. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how this idea got into my head, but anyway. . . .

I do not own Drake & Josh. And please, do not flame me. Also, sorry this chapter is really short.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Tick Tock._

Drake and Josh rested in their beds. It was after midnight and the two boys were fast asleep. Josh slowly began to wake up, glancing at his clock then closed his eyes once more. Josh pulled up his blanket closer to his neck, only then to hear a loud thumping noise. Josh opened his eyes and looked around slowly, only to see Drake was still asleep. Josh shrugged it off and closed his eyes, he figured maybe it was normal. Josh laid there quietly, only to hear a louder thump noise, which sounded to be coming from the attic. Josh jumped up from his bed, looking around the room. Josh stood up and walked over to Drake's bed, holding onto the railing and spoke. "Drake," he whispered. "Drake."

Drake slowly fluttered his eyes open, looking at Josh. ". . . .What?" he asked with annoyance.

"I hear somethin' in the attic." Josh said. "Maybe we should go check it out."

Drake's eyes widened. "What kinda noises?" he quickly asked.

"Thumping-" Josh was interupted.

Drake sat up from his bed. He stood up and hopped off it, slowly walking to the door. "I'll go check it out," he said sternly.

"I'll go too." Josh replied, following behind.

Drake stopped and looked at him. "No. I'll go,"

"But- What if it's a burglar? You'll need some help-" Josh tried to say.

"Dude, I doubt it's a burglar." Drake replied.

"What is it then?" Josh asked.

Drake stared at him quietly for a few seconds. ". . . . .I'll be right back, okay? Just go back to sleep."

"No." Josh said. "I refuse to go back to bed--"

But a look in Drake's eyes seemed to have frightened Josh, a look of pure anger. "I'll handle it myself, Josh." he said strictly.

". . . .Okay." Josh replied, walking over to his bed slowly, glancing at Drake and laid back down on his bed. Drake stood there watching him get back into bed, Josh felt very uncomfortable. Drake turned back to face the door and opened it, walking out and shut the door.

Josh didn't quite understand what was going on. He didn't get why Drake had been acting so weird for the past three days. Drake had to leave school early for a while because of an _'upset stomach_' and he's seemed so tense lately. Josh felt he couldn't help his brother out, he didn't even know what was wrong. Drake rarely told him his personal problems, but Josh wanted so badly to find out why Drake's behavior had changed. Josh closed his eyes, only then to hear a loud bang from the attic. Josh opened his eyes again, staring up at the ceiling. Another loud bang was heard, and then it stopped. Josh felt frozen, what if something happened to Drake? He was about to step out of bed again, until he heard the sound of the foset. Josh continued to stare up at the ceiling, now the foset noises stopped and he could hear foot steps coming his way.

Josh quickly closed his eyes, turned over and watched the door open up. Josh would have started to shake nurvously if he hadn't seen Drake walk in instead. Josh was about to speak to him, only he saw something he probably shouldn't have seen. Drake's skin looked much more pale as the moonlight hit him, his eyes looked dull and Josh could've sworn he saw sharp teeth. That kept Josh from speaking at all, now he began to think maybe this was just a nightmare, but something in the back of his head told him it wasn't.

Drake got back up into his bed and laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes and tried to sleep. Josh could feel panic embrace him, but he did not speak a word.

Josh tried to fall back asleep, but had a hard time, only because of this whole ordeal kept him confused.

If only Josh knew the truth. If only he understood.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed this. Sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but I'm having writers block and I seriously need more ideas. I just figured this needed to be updated. . .Thanks again. Also, I dunno if I'd make a Drake POV. . .atleast not yet. I'll think about it, though.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Josh was standing infront of his locker in school, placing books inside of it. Several people walked by him, but Drake was no where in sight. But suddenly, Craig came walking up behind Josh. "Hi, Josh." he said in a non-normal tone.

"Oh, hi, Craig." Josh turned to face him, only to notice a look of panic in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, yeah. . ." Craig began. "Have you seen Eric? He's never been late before."

Josh replied. "Nope, I haven't seen him."

"Okay. . ." Craig said. "But I think Eric told me last night he was going over to your house to meet up with Drake,"

"Why would Drake wanna talk to Eric? He doesn't even know his name--" Josh paused.

Craig continued. "He said Drake wanted to talk to him personally. I think they were gonna meet outside your house. . .But you say he never came?"

"I don't think so." Josh replied.

"Will you ask Drake when you see him--" Craig was interupted.

"Ask me what?" Drake's voice came from behind Craig. Josh looked at Drake, as did Craig.

"Have you seen Eric? He was supposed to come to your guys' house last night." Craig said.

Drake shook his head slowly. "Nope. He didn't come over last night,"

"I hope nothing terrible happened to him." Craig said.

Drake smirked, Josh watched his reaction. "Don't worry, Eric, I'm sure he'll show up somewhere."

"I'm _Craig_!" he snapped.

"Whatever." Drake rolled his eyes.

Josh couldn't help but go off into his own thoughts- Josh wanted to ask Drake about lastnight, about when he looked almost too creepy to look at and all those strange sounds. Josh spoke to Drake as Craig walked away in worry. "Hey Drake,"

"Yeah?" Drake stared at him.

"Can I ask you something about. . ."

Drake didn't blink. "About what?"

"Lastnight." Josh urged himself to finally say it. "When you said you'd go check up on that noise, I saw you come in and you looked all. . .well. . .strange."

Drake just stared at Josh, raising an eye brow. "_What_ are you talking about, man?"

"Don't you remember?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, but when I came back in everything was fine." Drake replied. "Maybe you were just dreaming."

"No no no," Josh continued. "It _wasn't_ a dream! You looked pale and very _very_ creepy! If it were a dream, I would've woken up."

Drake stepped closer to Josh, a strange look in his eyes. Drake whispered to Josh. "Don't get yourself into this, Josh. You _seriously_ would regret it."

"Oh yeah?" Josh dared to speak against his step-brother.

Drake continued. "If you try and stick your nose in places it shouldn't be. . .You'll regret it."

"Why're you acting so--"

"This is my last warning, Josh." Drake's voice sounded very odd now, almost raspy. "Stay away."

As Drake turned around and walked away, Josh stood there in surprise. Josh was simply confused by this whole thing, he didn't know what Drake meant, but all he knew now was. . . .He was going to find out somehow, someway.

_Tick Tock_.

It was ninethirty at night, and Josh was in his own bed trying to sleep. Drake hadn't arrived in the room yet to attempt sleeping, Josh thought about checking on him since he had been gone almost thirty minutes. Josh felt like he couldn't sleep. Ever since Drake's odd behavior, Josh felt worried for Drake. What would be making him act so weird?

The door to the room opened, Josh picked up his blanket and covered his head, but still could see the door. Drake walked inside, but looked normal. But once he stepped in the light, his skin turned pale. Josh could see trickles of blood drip off Drake's lips, Josh gulped and watched him with his eyes as Drake walked out of sight. Everything was dead silent, until Drake spoke above Josh. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Josh winced, and pulled the blanket off his head, staring up at Drake who was staring down at him. "Why aren't you in bed?" Josh managed to ask.

"I should ask the same thing," Drake replied.

"Wh--Why is there blood on your lips." Josh asked.

Drake grinned and wipped the blood off his mouth. "No reason."

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Josh asked.

"I should, but I wont." Drake replied.

"Drake, you wouldn't happen to be. . .a. . .vampire--" Josh was interupted by a now furiouse Drake.

"Oh, gee, I dunno, _Josh._ Am I?" Drake's voice sounded tense.

"What's wrong with you?" Josh asked.

Drake bent down to Josh. "I am _not_ a vampire." he said in a very serious tone. "Even if I were. . .you'd be the first to know."

Josh stared at Drake with wide eyes. Drake grinned again, revealing two razor sharp teeth. Josh continued to speak nurvously. "Are you sure you're not--"

"Don't test me, Josh." Drake said, not even with a blink. Drake turned around after several seconds of silence and headed to his own bed, leaving Josh horrified. Drake stepped on to his bed and laid down, Josh watched him from the corner of his eye. Josh didn't want to turn over, what if Drake _were_ a vampire? What if tried to suck his blood? Josh shook his head slowly. '_This. . .This must be a joke. Drake must be joking around with me, ya know? There are no such things as vampires! What am I thinking?_'

Josh closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep. But he didn't think he could after this because something in the back of his head told him this _was_ real, and something to worry about.

--To be continued--


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N;**_ Sorry for the long hiatus! I've just been on a long writers block thing. . . .This story is taking very odd twists. I didn't expect all this to happen yet. Oh well. . . .I am also so sorry for it all being kinda smashed together. I honestly don't know if I'm gonna continue this anymore, I might, but I just don't know. It's not going the way I wanted it to and it's getting all confusing.

I'm sorry to those who like this story, but I'm just running out of ideas for this one. If I continue it, you'll know.

I forgot if I put the disclaimer in the other chapters, but. . . . .I do not own Drake & Josh or any of the characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Josh. Josh, get up!" Drake said tensly, trying to get his step-brother to move out of bed. Josh slowly opened his eyes as he laid on his back, he looked up at his angry step-sibling and spoke,

"What time is it. . .?" Josh didn't even remember anything about last night.

"Nine-thirty." Drake replied calmly this time.

Josh rolled over on to his side and closed his eyes again, then he quickly thought he should be in school. Josh threw himself up and ran over to his dresser, "We're gonna be late for school! Drake, why didn't you get me up earlier!? If--"

"Dude, it's Saturday." Drake replied.

"Then. . .why'd you have to freak me out like that?" Josh asked.

"I enjoy it." Drake smirked, his teeth showing.

Josh replied. "Hey, why _did_ you get me up so late? I thought we were goin' on a double date today,"

"Yeah." Drake said. "But I figured if I didn't get you up, you wouldn't get in my way."

"That's nice to know." Josh said sarcasticly. It was pouring down with rain today, the small pitter-patters of rain hit the ceiling and window.

Drake ignored that comment and walked over to the side of his bed and pulled off a black jacket, beginning to put it on. Josh finally noticed something different about Drake today; he was wearing alot of black. Black jeans, a black jacket, the only thing that was different was a white shirt hidden under the coat. Josh commented, "What's with all the black?"

Drake glanced at Josh, stepping infront of a mirror to fix his jacket. "It feels nice. . ."

Josh felt a chill run down his spine, something just didn't feel right about this. Seeing Drake wear this type of clothes made him feel awkward. "So, uhh. . .when's the double date again?" Josh asked.

"Today at two," Drake turned to him. "Emily had to go somewhere afterwards, and your date. . .Alandra. . .had to go somewhere, too."

Josh smiled weakly. "Mhmm. . ."

Josh truthfuly didn't remember much about lastnight. It was all like a distant memory, Josh was a little glad he was forgetting whatever it was. Drake spoke, stepping closer to Josh. "Does this jacket look good on me?"

"Uhh, sure, I guess." Josh replied. "Why do you ask?"

Drake smiled. "I want Emily to see how great I look. I don't wanna go to the premiere looking ugly,"

Josh spoke. "Yeah. . ."

"Which I am certainly _not_ ugly." Drake continued. "If I were. . .I wouldn't go out in public."

"Mhmm." Josh thought it was weird how Drake was ranting now about being _ugly_.

Drake turned to the mirror again, his reflection showing. But instead of a good-looking seventeen year old male, there was a pale Drake in it. The skin was almost too pale, his eyes a bright yellow and his teeth looked razor sharp, and the blood dripping from his teeth didn't make anything better. Josh glanced once at the mirror Drake stood infront of, then quickly shot his head back at it and noticed the horrifying reflection. This was enough to cause nightmares for weeks, if Josh weren't sitting down right now he might have fallen down. Drake's reflection looked directly at Josh, his light yellow eyes glowed. "Josh, why're you staring?" he didn't face Josh, not even moving a muscle.

"Dr--Dr--Drake--What's happened to you. . ." Josh managed to spit out.

The image didn't move, nor did Drake's body. "Nothing. What makes you ask?"

"Well, I dunno. . .Maybe the fact you look like you're dead--" Josh froze as Drake's fist began to ball up, Josh could see Drake's reflection grinning and biting his lip.

"Don't even finish that," Drake said. "Even if I _were_ dead, who'd believe _you_?"

"Uhhh-" Josh was quickly cut off.

Drake lowered his head. "You'd be considered a fool, Josh, not that people don't already think of you like that. They'd think you were insane, they'd lock you up in a mental instatute and put you in a straight jacket."

"Not unless I brought them in while you're like this!" Josh said. "Everytime you step infront of a mirror. . .Your reflection isn't there or you look like a creature!"

"Ouch." Drake taunted. "How am I a _creature_?"

"Look at yourself!" Josh said. "Were you bitten by something--"

Drake laughed, turning around and looked at Josh. Drake looked exactly like what he did in the reflection, except his hair was a little bit darker and his fangs looked very deadly. "No."

"Then why do you look like something that hasn't been in the sun light for years?" Josh asked. Drake took one step forward, then suddenly standing infront of him.

"You make me wanna cry, Josh. How dare you insult your older, _dead_ step brother? I would cry at this very moment. . .But my tear ducts are dead," he chuckled.

"Drake," Josh said calmly, taking small gasps of air. "Just tell me what's going on, maybe we can fix you-"

"Nah. I _like_ myself this way," Drake said. "It truely makes me happy."

Drake quickly grabbed Josh by the neck, squeezing his throte tightly. Drake grinned and revealed his sharp fangs, his eyes staring intently at him. Josh gasped, trying to catch a breath. Drake seemed to have become stronger, _much_ stronger. Josh could hardly keep breathing, he placed his hands on Drake's, trying to loosen his grip. "How about a lil drink, _brotha_?" he mocked. Drake rushed over to the wall with Josh, slamming his body against it with a small thud. Josh wanted to speak, even mutter a plead, but he couldn't even open his lips without coughing. Drake tilted his head slightly, "What's wrong? You look sick, Josh. Maybe you should lay down. . ."

Drake slammed Josh against the wall again with another thud. "Oops." he joked. Drake inched his head towards Josh, blowing a few puffs of air in his face. "Air is so valuable, isn't it? We all need it to survive, and if we loose it. . .we all die." Drake blew one more puff of air in Josh's face. "You want the air, don't you?"

Josh's face was beginning to turn pale, he was loosing oxygen. Drake spoke, "Mmm," he took in a deep sniff. "I can smell your blood. . . .It's my favorite type, too!"

Josh opened his lips, attempting to speak, but Drake interupted. "If you try to call mom 'n dad, I'll kill you faster."

Drake placed his lips closer to Josh's neck, inching closer and closer. Josh would feel more terrified at this very moment if he weren't about to have all his blood sucked out. Drake might have finished the job if he hadn't heard someone walking towards the door, Drake quickly dropped Josh to the floor and stared at the door and growled. Josh took in deep, heavy breaths. Josh looked up at his brother, only to see him looking normal again with normal colored skin and everything looked perfect.

The door swung open and in walked Megan, who looked directly at Drake and didn't even notice Josh on the floor. "Drake, mom wanted me to come in here and see what's going on,"

Drake replied. "Nothing's happening." he said all too calmly.

"Don't lie to me, Drake," Megan said. "I'm not stupid."

Josh stared at Drake, then glanced at Megan. Josh realized he better get Megan out of here, but even if he even tried to tell her or anyone what had just happened nobody would believe him. Drake rolled his eyes, "Buzz off, Megan. Get outta our room,"

"Just tell me what happen--" Megan tried to speak, but Drake quickly snapped.

"If you don't get outta here now I'm gonna hit you so hard you'll be knocked in to next year!" Drake sounded more tense.

Megan glared at Drake. "You think you can hurt me?" she chuckled. "You couldn't hurt a worm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drake snarled.

"Only an idiot couldn't figure that out." Megan looked at Josh. "What's he doing on the floor?"

Drake pointed out the door without answering her question. "Get out now, Megan."

Megan stared at Drake, then she backed up to the door. "I'm gonna tell mom,"

"No you're not." Drake stepped closer. "If you tell her--"

"You can't hurt me!" Megan said.

"Wanna bet?" Drake dared.

Megan shook her head. "Yeah,"

"Okay, okay." Drake sighed. "What am I gonna have to do to keep you quiet?"

"Gimme two hundred bucks." Megan said.

"I don't have _that_ kinda money!" Drake snapped. Megan chuckled,

"I know."

Megan skipped out of the room, leaving Drake and Josh behind. Josh looked at Drake, who was about to dart out of the room after Megan and Josh shouted. "Drake! You're not actually gonna. . .kill her, are you!?"

"Of course not--" Drake said. "She _can't_ die, man."

"What's that supp--" Josh was quickly interupted.

Drake cut him off. ". . .Guess I shouldn't of said that."

"Are you saying. . .Megan's immortal, too?" Josh asked.

"..." Drake turned his head away from Josh, not even glancing at him once. Josh was now trying to piece this all together. But _how_ could _both_ Drake and Megan be vampires? It just didn't make any sence.

Josh coughed, but before he could speak, he saw Audrey and Megan enter the room. Audrey didn't look too happy, nor did she look comfortable right now. She had a look of worry on her face, she glanced twice at Josh. "Drake Parker, what are you doing?" Audrey asked, trying to keep back any trace of panic in her tone.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Drake asked.

_It couldn't be possible. . .mom's a vampire, too, could it? No way! She's never acted odd or changed like Drake has. But then again, neither has Megan._

"Why's your brother on the floor?" Audrey asked.

"We're just playin'." Drake lied. "We're rough housing, isn't that right, Josh?" he looked back at his step-brother. Josh shook his head quickly.

Josh couldn't exactly accuse his mom of being a vampire, too, so he played it cool. But told the truth. "Drake's trying to hurt me!"

Audrey placed her hands on her theighs. "Drake-" she was cut off.

"Mom," Drake began. "_Don't_."

Josh could tell the tense feeling inside Drake, especially telling his mom not to do something. Drake was glaring at Megan, who had obviously told their mother. Audrey spoke, "Don't make me bring your father into this," she said.

"Which one?" he asked. "My _real_ father, or Walter?"

Audrey stared directly at Drake. He spoke, "I'm not afraid of either of 'em! Go ahead, _mom,_ bring them _BOTH_ in!"

Drake turned back to Josh, staring at him. "Josh, tell them I didn't do anything." he said harshly.

"Mom," Josh stared at Audrey. Drake knew exactly what Josh was about to ask.

"Don't." Drake told him, hoping he would even think it out.

"Are Drake and Megan...vampires?" Josh got out.

Drake rolled his eyes, spinning around to Audrey and Megan and sighed. "You're right, Megan, Josh _is_ a boob!"

"You are, too!" Megan snapped. "How could you let him live this long?"

"I would've killed him faster, but it's hard when there's someone who knows!" Drake said.

"Kids!" Audrey said angrily. "Don't discuss this! Nobody's gonna kill Josh, or anyone,"

"Too late for that. . ." Drake referred to the other times he's sucked people for blood.

Audrey glanced at Drake, then to Josh. "You. . .might not believe it, Josh." she said.

"I will now." Josh replied. "After seein' Drake TRY to kill me, I'll believe anything."

Audrey continued. "It might sound silly,"

"Go ahead." Josh urged. He wanted to know everything.

Audrey sighed. "Well, Josh, Drake and Megan. . .they are. . ._vampires_." she felt odd admitting her own children were creatures.

"But how?" Josh asked. "You'd have to be one, too-"

"Not exactly." Audrey said. "They had a father. . ."

Josh stared, he knew what she meant. "Their dad was--"

"_Now_ can we kill him, mom?" Drake interupted quickly, he was obviously thirsty since his fangs now began to show and his eyes turning a gold type color.

"No!" Audrey said. "That's _not_ what I raised you two to be,"

Drake turned to Audrey without a word. Josh spoke, "So, you're human, Drake and Megan aren't. . . .But why haven't they ever tried attacking me then for all these years?"

"I was a late bloomer." Drake replied. "It just happened two months ago."

Josh looked at Megan, hoping to get an answer from her. "Yeah. . ." she agreed.

"This is impossible." Josh couldn't believe everything he was hearing. Both his step-siblings were vampires? This was like something out of a weird horror movie.

"You know my ex-girlfriend from last month?" Drake quizzed Josh.

"Yeah. . ." Josh replied quietly. Drake grinned slyly, giving him an idea of what he did. Josh was now disgusted. "Oh--How could you kill your girlfriend!?

"I didn't mean to." Drake smirked. "Sometimes my habits get the best of me,"

Josh had a look of disgust on his face. Drake chuckled. Audrey wasn't laughing, she was taking this very seriously. "Boys, you know how you had a double date today?"

"Yeah," both Drake and Josh said at once.

"That's not going to work out." she stated. "You're both not going,"

"What!?" both the boys shouted.

Josh spoke on his own. "What did _I _do!?"

"Okay, okay. . ." Audrey realized. "Josh, you can go. Drake, you're staying here."

"..." Drake stared at his mother quietly. "That's not fair,"

"Not everything in life is fair," Audrey said.

Drake wouldn't hurt his mother, even though he was craving blood at the moment. "C'mon! Don't do this--"

"Drake." Audrey scolded. Megan was grinning.

"_Fine._ Why don't you just kill me!" Drake said.

Josh added. "That's actually impossible, Drake, since you're already dead."

Drake glanced at Josh with a look of anger, then looked at his mom. Audrey turned around without a word and exited, as did Megan with a wider grin. Drake walked over to the chair and plopped himself into it, folding his arms. "Damnit. . ." he mumbled. "You ruined it, Josh."

"What?" Josh blinked as he forced himself to his feet.

"If you had just let me suck your blood, I wouldn't not be going on a date!" he snapped, but didn't glance.

Josh walked over to him cautiously. "It's not that bad. Whenever I don't go on a date, I usually stay home and play a game or something-"

"That's 'cause you're a dork!" Drake said, then went on sarcasticly. "I hope you have a _great_ time on your date, Josh."

Josh walked closer to him, trying to reason with Drake. "You can't really blame me for this, Drake. Maybe if you hadn't been trying to suck my blood for the past couple days, nobody would've found out."

Drake took in a deep breath, even though he couldn't breath. "If you would have just let me suck your blood. . .We wouldn't be having this convo--"

"I think I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight." Josh interupted, he wasn't even paying attention to Drake anymore.

"But what if I get thirsty?" Drake asked.

Josh replied. "Drink water!" he said tensly. Drake folded his lips. Josh walked over to the door and was about to walk out, then looked at Drake and grinned. "I better go get ready for _my_ date," Josh always wanted to say that.

"Whatever, man." Drake bit his lip. Josh exited the door and shut it behind him. Josh know knew the truth, but this question now ran through his mind; Can I really survive living with vampires?

--To Be Continued--


End file.
